smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf Village Sodom
"Smurf Village Sodom" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. This reflects on the events that took place during "Smurfed Behind: The Other Side Of The Mirror". The Story It was sometime shortly after the Smurfs have returned from their time-traveling adventures during the period of The Lost Year, and after Empath had recovered from his injuries sustained from having to fight Heftargan, that Empath shared with his fellow Smurfs the memories of what he encountered during his travel around the world. One of the places he had shown them in the Imaginarium was the Smurf Village of what he and Polaris had called the Mirror Universe, and it wasn't surprising that most of his fellow Smurfs were aghast at the sight of all its activities going on. Sometime after Empath had shown his fellow Smurfs the Mirror Universe Smurf Village, they were all gathered in Tapper's Tavern, having more than one glass of sarsaparilla ale as if they were trying to cleanse from their minds what they have witnessed. The mood in the tavern was rather somber, which Empath could understand would be the result of being witnesses to such savagery that was beyond the comprehension of what his fellow Smurfs were willing to engage in. Tapper was in tears as he served his customers more glasses of ale than he was hoping to give them. Empath had a feeling that he was taking what he had witnessed harder than the other Smurfs, but he wasn't sure of how he could approach his friend, since he didn't seem like he was ready to talk. Finally he just asked, "Is there anything that this smurf can do to help you feel better about yourself, Tapper?" Tapper sighed. "I guess there's just no smurfing it to myself, my fellow Empath...I cannot believe that the Smurfs of that village could live in such an ungodly manner that would make the Almighty want to smurf them from the face of the earth. And I can't believe that I was smurfing this alternate version of myself smurfing an ungodly relationship with the counterpart of my friend Duncan." "It was not an easy thing for this smurf and Polaris to witness firsthand, Tapper," Empath said. "All those indecent acts that those Smurfs were committing, even the Smurflings and Baby Smurf, was enough to make this smurf's skin crawl." "I don't envy you or Polaris for what you both had to smurf through, even if you were just visitors in their world, Empath," Tapper said. "It's like the Smurf equivalent of Sodom and Gomorrah, which Abraham's nephew Lot and his family had to smurf in when he chose to separate himself from his kinsman." "That makes this smurf understand what you fear that this Smurf Village might turn into someday after our passing from this world, Tapper," Empath said. "If there was a chance that this Smurf Village could go down the same path of moral ruin, having Smurfs in it that are more dedicated to satisfying their personal pleasures however they see fit to do so and no matter who gets hurt by it, this smurf would not want that to be part of our future." "That seems to smurf the message of why I must continue to smurf the message of the merciful gift of the Almighty's only begotten Son, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "Because even as merciful and patient as He is in wanting to see all people smurf to repentance and salvation, there will smurf a time when His patience will run out, and the people who refuse to smurf to Him will have to endure His righteous wrath smurfed upon them." "It wasn't pleasant for this smurf to witness the Smurfs of that Mirror Universe getting sent on a never-ending time-travel journey that they can never escape from as punishment for their immorality, Tapper," Empath said. "Even its version of Gargamel felt it was more out of a sense of justice that needed to be carried out than it was a pleasure." "Then you understand the heart of the Almighty, my friend, because having to smurf justice to your own creation when it smurfs you no pleasure may be the last act of love that you could ever smurf to somebody who refuses to acknowledge that love," Tapper said. Meanwhile, Brainy and Clumsy were talking among themselves about what they have seen from Empath's memories in the Imaginarium. "Gosh, I can't believe that was actually us in that Mirror Universe, that we were actually in love with each other," Clumsy said. "That wasn't us, Clumsy...that's some version of us that exist in that other world," Brainy said. "I can't believe for the smurf of me that its Papa Smurf would be so permissive as to have all his little Smurfs behave in such a manner that I constantly warn all my fellow Smurfs about." "Does that mean that we would never be in love with each other, Brainy?" Clumsy asked. "I don't call what we have smurfed in the Imaginarium love at all, Clumsy," Brainy said. "What I call it is pure lust...a total abomination of everything that is pure and smurfy. I could never smurf the same things for you as my counterpart would for your counterpart." "I guess I just don't understand what love really is, Brainy," Clumsy said. "Well, I will acknowledge that we do love each other as friends, which is the only kind of love that I will accept from you, Clumsy," Brainy said. "But to love me as you would Smurfette is something you'll never see me reciprocate in any smurf or fashion." "But...but I would never think of smurfing in love with you as I would Smurfette, because you're my friend, and also because you're a Smurf while she's a Smurfette," Clumsy said. "That doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to smurf like you." "I'm glad that's at least one thing that we have smurfened out between us, Clumsy," Brainy said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to smurf alone with my thoughts." "Uh, yes, Brainy," Clumsy said as he just sat there and watched Brainy continue to stare at the walls of the tavern. Meanwhile, Hefty was nursing a glass of Vita-Juice while he was sitting with his brother Handy and his friend Tuffy, who were both drinking sarsaparilla ale. "Was that really us in that other world, behaving like we would want to conquer the world, besides finding ourselves attracted to each other?" Tuffy asked. "I don't know if you could call that us, Tuffy," Handy said. "I mean, I wish that I could build a hundred Clockwork Smurfs to smurf our everyday chores, but I can't ever smurf myself to be in that kind of relationship with my own brother." "It's for the best that none of us are like that, Handy," Hefty said. "Nothing but a smurfed bunch of perverts acting like smurfing after each other is so natural. It's a wonder that their Smurfette doesn't have a female companion her age to smurf around with." "Well, Homnibus told Papa Smurf that there are humans who believe that loving others of the same sex is natural to them, but frankly I don't know whether I can believe that," Handy said. "I will never accept such a thing as natural for any smurf of people, Handy, not even for ourselves, and if anyone wants to smurf an issue with me about that, then I'm ready to smurf a few words with them," Hefty said, showing Handy and Tuffy his fist. "I'm only glad that Tapper isn't like that, even though he thinks that it isn't natural, Hefty," Tuffy said. "Tapper wants to believe in that imaginary God of his who's supposed to be all-loving and all-forgiving, that's his business," Hefty said. "But that isn't going to stop me from smurfing my opinions about what how males and females should smurf together." "Wherever those Mirror Universe Smurfs are now, I sure don't want them smurfing into our world anytime soon," Handy said. "You smurfed it, Handy," Tuffy said, as he took another drink of his sarsaparilla ale. Category:Mini-stories Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles